Love and Hate relationships
by darkbloodmoon
Summary: there is a plot yes there is but you must read it. J/S nothing slash *imagins jereth and elrond* wow... speechless... please read and review! i'll give you elves and matrix agents! (that includes a night with the twins! ...and neo too...)
1. chapters 1 and 2

Disclaimer: so far, I own everyone except Jereth and Sarah so…yeah... and I'm just a penniless citar player… OOPS, I mean I'm just a penniless fan fic writer who believes in peace, love, and kicking preppy asses!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some slight sex stuff (kissing, not much else so far, some descriptions, a wee tad bit of kink, ok, a microscopic bit of kink but kink none the less... otherwise pretty safe so far… subject to change with the next chapter.)   
  
Plot: there is one, don't get me wrong it's that I haven't come up with it fully so you'll have to read the chapters as they come… sorry…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Jereth... no... please... Jereth... mmm... Jereth..." Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep as images of a man that she had tried so hard for five years not to remember, raced through her head. Suddenly her alarm clock rang. She sat up gasping for breath and looked herself over. She was covered in cold sweat. "Oh thank god, it was just a dream."  
  
"Hey Sarah, I'm going over to Kate's with Jared and Mickey, wanna come?" Sarah's roommate Becca stuck her head in the door as Sarah swung her feet over the bed. Her heart froze in her chest when she heard her speak.  
  
"You and who?!"  
  
"Me, Jared and Mickey, why?" Sarah shook her head and looked at the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock that rested on the nightstand next to the bed. "Well, are you going to come with us?" she shook her head again  
  
"No, sorry, not this time Becca, I'm not feeling so good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, you were tossing and turning all last night, mumbling too, I got so tired of it I went and slept out in my car."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Becca, I didn't mean to keep you up. Go on without me, tell Kate and Brian I said hi, and good luck at boot camp."  
  
"Yeah, you just stay here and get better, I don't want to get sick, not before the finals." She grabbed the keys by the door and waved goodbye as she shut the door. Sarah laid back on her bed and gave a sigh.  
  
*How long has it been since the labyrinth? Why am I dreaming these dreams? Is it me or are my hormones acting weird on me again?! Heh… * As she thought about it, broken images flooded her head. Jereth's lips caressing her skin, his hands covering her body, his wicked nails scratching down her back, so painful yet so satisfying... she shook her head to clear her thoughts. *No, it's been the same thing for five years and no problems, just because I have a few dreams now and then doesn't mean anything.*   
  
Just then, a feint tinkling tickled the air, and a soft silky voice floated in on a tranquil breeze from the open window to Sarah's ears. Her eyes widened and she turned to face behind her. The voice was calling her name; that voice was the same voice which Sarah had heard in her dreams. It sent a chill up her spine.  
  
"Who's there?! Come out! I know you're there!" She saw something out of the corner of her vision, turned to her head towards the door, and braced herself to see... it was just Becca's cat Apollo sitting in front of the door, licking his tail.   
  
"Oh Apollo, you stupid thing, you wanna go outside?" She slid off her bed and scooped the orange tabby in her arms. Walking over to the screen door that led to the parking lot, she thought she saw something run across the floor. *It was nothing, just your imagination old girl, nothing more.* Opening the door, she let the warm sunlight wash over her pale face.   
  
Struggling to get out of her arms, Apollo jumped to the ground and took off across the yard. *Well, I wonder what got into him?* She turned around and stepped back into the room, or what had been her room.  
  
Falling, falling, falling some more. It felt as if she were falling for eternity, falling in some endless rabbit hole. Then it hit her, literally. She hit the ground with a dull thud. The wind was blasted from her body so as she felt what seemed to be a thousand tentacles lapping at her body, she could only scream inside. In midst of her panic, one named screamed loud in her head.  
  
"Jereth!"  
  
All of a sudden, things went black. She could feel the tentacles retreating from her body and before she blacked out completely, she heard a smooth satin voice give a sharp curse.   
  
"Mmmm... Jereth...."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sarah flitted into consciousness. The room was dim and she could feel a warm body lying next to hers. She gave a soft moan as she tried to turn her head, but a sleek hand stilled her efforts. The body beside her rose and silenced her fearful gasp with his lips. Jereth shifted his body onto hers and kissed her gently. Sarah's heart raced, his body was so close to hers, it wasn't right.   
  
She panicked as his tongue entered her mouth, swiping about hers, tasting and soothing her fears. She felt her body giving in and acting on it's own accord. She pushed him away and he reluctantly obeyed.  
  
Catching her breath, she moved away from him.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah, you don't look too happy to see me? You called my name, you summoned me, and I saved your life. Are you not grateful?" he stood up and walked away from the bed. Sarah sat up to look at him to see how hurt he really was, but he was gone. She looked for a door and finally slipped out of the four poster bed. She looked around her.  
  
The room had white walls, a tall full-length mirror, and hundreds of white, lit candles. The red tapestries glowed in the eerie light and seemed to give off a bloody luminescence. The bed was set in the center of the room; its tall four posts supporting reddish black curtains. There was a large window, like what Sarah had often seen in the older French houses in her history book.  
  
She then looked herself over; she was in a long white simple gown, made of soft silk. She moved over in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was its same old long brown but it had turned darker over the years and left her looking almost as white as her dress, but something caught her eye. She wore a blood droplet stone on a black chain and a matching circlet in her hair. Her eyes were their same steely silver and her lips were full and red. Her bosom rose and fell as she tried to figure out what was going on. Was this another dream? Or was this reality?  
  
"You seem to like my mirror, I came back to you to apologize for my behavior." Sarah didn't even bother to turn around.  
  
"What was done was done, I believe you said something like that once." Jereth stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"My have you grown. Such a young lady, so beautiful…" his hands moved to her waist. "Have you missed me?" she looked at his reflection, the fire that set ablaze in his eyes. For a moment they stared at each other in the mirror, bodies perfectly still, minds locked together.  
  
"I think I have…" the words came out of her mouth without warning. Jereth smiled and looked down at her. "What about you? Have you missed me? It that why I'm here?"  
  
"I could not last another day with out seeing you. You are my curse. You are the one who defeated me and captured my heart." He lifted his hand to her cheek. His skin was cool to the touch and his scent sweet to the senses.  
  
"You were putting those dreams in my head, weren't you?" she still stared blankly at the mirror.  
  
"Yes, but I must say that you excepted them willingly." He started to trace the line of her collarbone with a long slender finger.  
  
"Jereth."  
  
"Yes love?" Sarah turned around and stepped closer, closing the small gap that had formed between them.  
  
"Take me, make me yours. I want you and no one else." She placed her hand on his chest and slipped it under his half-opened poet's shirt. "Jereth, I need you. Take me, please. I'll die if I can't stay here with you. You want a son, I can give you a son, if you want a—  
  
"Shhh, my Sarah, you are tired and need your rest."  
  
"But—  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jereth, stay with me. I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"In awhile Sarah, I have some business to tend to, when you awake I shall be with you. Now go lye down and sleep child, I shall return to you. Gently he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and before she could start to protest again, he swept her in an intoxicating kiss.  
  
Sarah could feel her lungs burning for air but he was relentless and would not let her breath. She felt his voice in her mind saying 'sleep, sleep and I will return…'. She drifted into the black abyss that was sleep and Jereth let her go.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
well this is it for this part… I know, it's not fair… well life isn't fair! Get used to it! I hope you enjoyed this, it's my first Labyrinth fan fiction and it rather takes away the goblin from the king if you ask me but I have something planned for this lovely piece…. So if you would PLEASE review…(flames will be used to warm my fr-fr-freezing hands). I am working on part two or as it would be for my pals here at home, part three, as you read this or something like that… and I haven't seen the movie in about a year or two so please have some mercy if I get something small wrong. (I.e. eye color, hair color, nail length ECT.) 


	2. chapters 3 and 4

Disclaimer: well, i'm still a penniless writer... no news there, and it seems that now i'm writing stuff that seems to make many people feel all oogelly inside... cool... i think... hmm, i should be getting offers form playboy and penthouse anytime now... not. well, as you should know, i own no one in this particular chapter so unh! and i haveth no a lawyer so you can't sue me. jeese, for a 14 year old i am pathetic... oh well, sorry, no spell check today folks! too busy!  
  
Rating: still PG-13... don't know why but i think i'll leave it there for now... if i decide for some hot nad heavy stuff later than so be it... and sorry to some people out there but no kink that i can remeber in thiese two chapters... try 5 and 6 when i post them!  
  
Song: chapter 3= love is a battlefield- pat benatar chapter 4= hell is for children- pat benatar.... yeah...  
  
plot: you still have to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
no dreams came to her in her sleep. just blissful darkness. where was she? she couldn't be in the labyrinth again, it must have been a dream. yes, her wondering mind thought, it was jsut a bad dream. in a little while, she would wake up and go to the mall or something. just do something to get her mind off of jereth... jereth... jereth...  
  
"ahhhh!" she sat strieght upon, her body covered in sweat. cool hands enclosed hers and she turned to see jereth, only he looked... different.  
  
he looked deeply into her eyes with nothing but cold concern. as he gazed into her frightened steel eyes, he could read the inner termoil reeling about in her mind. she was fighting herself. was she to listen to her heart or her head? he wanted to help but knew not to interfere.  
  
"it was jsut a nightmare sarah. i'm here, everything will be all right." he gently wrapped his long arms around her and brought her to a close embrace. she wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his long, silky white hair, breathing in his scent. *there there* he thought to himself, *don't start crying on me, that's the last thing i want.* almost immediently she looked up at him.  
  
"i--i can hear you thoughts... i-- jereth looked at her and rested his head on her bare shoulder.  
  
*of coarse you can, i have chosen you. nay, i should say, you chose me.* he looked into her eyes and the glass mirror in her mind shattered into a thousand pieces. the real side had won out and now it was time to see the truth. he stood up and moved over to the window sill.  
  
all the way, sarah watched him. the movement of his gate, so graceful and cat-like, the shimmering of his pale skin in the candles.  
  
"a long time ago, there was a little boy. that little boy was a mortal, human like you. he lived in a small town in england. he went to church, did his chores and helped his mother. then one day, that little boy came home from school to see a strange lady talking to his sickly mother. she was a pretty woman, even a little scary. he stood hiding behind the oak tree in the center of the yard when his mother called his name. he went to her and she told him to gather some belongings. she told him that he was going to stay with that woman for a short while.  
  
the boy looked at the stranger and obeyed his mother. then later that night, it was wet and humid. she came back and took the little boy, slitting the old woman's throat on the way out." jereth paused and started to mess with a small cyrstaline sphere that suddenly appeared in the palm of his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"she then took that boy to a dark place. he asked questions and she anwsered them with pain, constently threatening him with the death of his mother. he slaved for her for ten long years until one day..." he stopped again and gave a sihg. he was talking more to himself but knew sarah was listening and watching him.  
  
"then one day, his 16th birthday, she called him to her chambers. nervously he answered her summons.  
  
that night, she chanmged him. he was no longer the boy that he was. he was no longer a pathetic mortal slave boy, no. that creature died the moment he stepped into those chambers. the creature that came out was by far worse. the creature that stepped out of those rooms, covered in the blood of his captor was then jereth, as his human mother had at one time called him, jereth, the goblin king. that boy was me." sarah silently stepped behind him as he stared emotionlessly out the window and embraced him. he put his hand on hers andcontinued to stare blankly out into the grey abyss.  
  
"jereth, i love you, please don't morn what was done in the past. i will stay with you. i need you and you need me. jereth, i wnat to be with you forever. what was done was done, you have all eternity to look forward to." she placed a series of kisses on his neck and shoulders.  
  
"funny really, that was almost the exact excuse that she gave me for my mother handing me over to her. she said she wanted to rule the Labyrnith with me. but she lied and paid for it with her life." he stood up and shoved her aside as he made his way to the mirror. he stopped and looked back at sarah who was contemplating his words and tossed her a crystal ball.  
  
"i assume you know how to use them." sarah caught it and gave a quick nod. "if you need me, use it. i still have unfinished work to take care of." he stepped into the mirror and the polished glass seemed to warp like ripples on a pond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
there, that's it for chapters 3 and 4... tune in next time for 5 and 6... hope you like it! so far i've gotten a reply by email from my school teacher who rather enjoyed it.. so you know what that means... A+! not... 


End file.
